Heretofore, there have been known various apparatuses called filtration apparatuses, removal apparatuses and suction apparatuses by which specific gas components contained in gas (air) are recovered by adsorption or microorganisms and fine particulate solid contained in gas are adsorbed and then removed using a down-washing shower and the like.
However, the conventional filtration and adsorption apparatuses are structurally complex and should be applied special principles or techniques to their filtration and adsorption mechanisms. As an inevitable consequence, such apparatuses themselves are expensive "chemical apparatuses", resulting in an economical deficiency.
In particular, as for apparatuses suitable for removal of MRSA (methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus) which causes so called "hospital infection" and pollen of Sugi (Japanese cedar) which causes so-called "pollen disease", both which are recent problems, or apparatuses suitable for removal of floating agricultural chemicals which cause so-called "House disease" which is a problem for persons engaged in vegetable culture in a house containing vinyl, or apparatuses suitable for removal of puzzolana or sand and dust in desert, any useful one has not been provided yet.
Accordingly, the problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a suction filtration apparatus which can be constructed very simply due to its extremely simple principle and, furthermore, which can exhibit more excellent filtering property particularly in removal of substances which may cause such various kinds of air pollution as described above, which being current problems, than the conventional apparatuses in spite of its simple structure.